Reckless
by CindyBaby
Summary: They were supposed to work together.


**I don't own Teen Wolf or American Assassin.**

They stumbled through the door, her shirt already hiked up around her waist and his jeans unbuttoned. Rough hands lifted her and then they fell on the bed, a tangle of limbs. She combed her hands through his dark hair and moaned as his mouth found her nipple and bit.

Bit, not nipped.

 _They had met the night before through work. She was a MIT student who had graduated ahead of time and had been recruited by the CIA, and he was an assassain for that same organization. They met and sparks flew, the angry kind, because they both knew that allowing anything else beyond reckless._

 _Mitch was reckless._

 _They had told her that before they met, and then again when they did meet. He was a force of nature not to be controlled, but rather unleashed and she was supposed to give him the information he needed to make the right decisions. They were supposed to be a team, and he had reacted like any lone wolf would, with a snarl and threat of attack. He correctly assumed they had hoped she would be able to manage him, and he took offence to having to be managed, especially by someone younger than him._

 _Stan sighed, and Kennedy put her foot down. Learn to work together, or don't at your own risk._

 _He avoided her the first night in the hotel, doing God knows what by himself in his room while she took a bath. She was a genius, but she had needs too, and after having Mitch Rapp stalk up close to her, and direct his dark angry gaze into her own eyes she needed to relax._

 _They sniped at each other the next day. He had a distrubing ability to get under her skin and she let him get to her. When evening came she was so wound up from his constant grating on her nerves that she agreed when he demanded, not asked, that she showed him what she got in hand to hand. She was pissed enough to agree and they didn't even bother to get changed before they went at each other. He was faster, and stronger but she got in a couple of hits, the temptation to release her scream strong after the way he had behaved. He pinned her against the mat, body pressed tight against hers and she was trapped. For a long moment their eyes met and they both knew what their problem was so she started a scream and he flinched enough for her to hightail it back to her room._

 _Almost._

 _He caught up to her in the hallway and pulled her around and against him, the anger radiating from him in waves, making her feel angry too and she realized they were right…_

 _Mitch Rapp was reckless._

 _Reckless enough to go against orders and make his own choices. Reckless enough to go after a terrorist cell by himself, reckless enough to decide to kill a irani general and…_

 _Reckless enough to kiss her violently in the hallway outside of her room._

Her hands found the hem of his shirt and gave it a firm tug, signaling that she wanted it off and he complied, sliding it over his head in a smooth sexy fashion that she instantly found attractive.

"You drive me crazy"

He mumbled the words against her throat as his fingers slipped down the hem of her pants and between her legs.

"Word is you already are"

The words were teasing, though she meant them and he quickly punished her by thrusting two fingers inside her after moving her panties to the side. She threw her head back into the pillow, her long hair a mess and groaned loudly.

"Don't pretend you don't feel it too"

Oh she did. Just like him, she felt the dangerous attraction straight away and tried to steer clear, too sensible to be lured in by someone like Mitch Rapp. She didn't count on him, and that was her first mistake. They quickly shed the rest of their clothes, and he pressed her hands beside her head as he entered her in one stroke that had her gasping. They set a hard rythm, giving as hard as they got. She scratched her nails down his back and he pinned her hands harder as he pounded into her.

"Fuck, you feel so good Lydia"

She moaned her agreement as she felt her peak coming closer and closer, and when he slipped a hand between their bodies she fell, hard. She barely noticed his thrusts become erratic and then he was groaning and pressing as far into her as he could.

They laid like that for a while, his cheek pressed against hers while they tried to catch their breath, then he rolled of her and pulled her to his chest, arms tight around her. They both knew they had made a mistake, and that they would have to work together.

She sat up slowly, ignoring his arms which stayed around her.

"We slipped, that's all"

The words were a command, not a question, but he nodded anyway while she avoided looking into his dark eyes.


End file.
